


He Sees Everything

by cardiganfucker



Series: Your Words Have Guided [2]
Category: Portal (Video Game), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, JiM - Freeform, Portal 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardiganfucker/pseuds/cardiganfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Sees Everything

“Morning, Psycho.” Anderson greeted him

Sherlock was going to point out that he was schizophrenic, not a psychopath but he had long found this task to be futile.

“Still playing with your homicidal computer?” Sherlock asked casually.

“JiM’s not psycho, unlike some people I know.”

“Hmm, your come backs are a bit rusty this morning, late night? Don’t answer that it’s rhetorical, judging from the state of Sally’s knees.” Sherlock smiled and raised his eyebrows in a ‘check-mate’ sort of way and turned to go to the Men’s Locker Room where his lab coat was.

The security camera followed him.

As well as the foot steps.

He felt his heart rate spike, someone was behind him. He opened and closed his fists as the steps sped up as he did. Sherlock started sweating slightly as the steps were now right behind him.

As he got into the Men’s Locker Room. He could feel someone’s breath on the back of his neck. He whipped around.

An empty room greeted him.

He white knuckle gripped the locker as his knees started to buckle from adrenaline. He tried to calm his breathing, and stay standing. He fumbled to get his locker open and grabbed the medicine bottle.

He was still a bit twitchy for the rest of the morning from the adrenaline but he was fine otherwise.

End


End file.
